warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
The Sky's the Limit
|next = }} The Sky's the Limit is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of Warehouse 13, and the fifty-second episode overall. Synopsis Pete and Myka head to Vegas to investigate murders that are tied to the world of high magic. Meanwhile, Claudia and Jinks search for an artifact used to rig horse races, while Artie meets the new owner of the B&B, Abigail Cho. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Special Guest Star *Polly Walker as Charlotte Dupres *Joel Grey as Monty the Magnificent Guest Starring *Kelly Hu as Abigail Cho *Nora Zehetner as Rose *Steve Valentine as Val *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Co-Starring *Gregg Lowe as Ricky Johnson *Goldy Notay as Beatrice *Shaun Austin-Olsen as Sir Henry *David Schurmann as Race Horse Owner *Gavin Williams as Devil's Share Jockey *Daniel Matmor as Wolford Stallion Club Doorman *Terrence Bryant as Monty's Doctor *Russell Yuen as Maximus Hotel Concierge *Riel Paley as Luxy Lounge Bartender *Aldrin Bundoc as Restaurant Waiter *Steve Coombes as Golfer *Robert Verlaque as Val's Promoter *Ian Blackwood as Dude #1 *Norm Sousa as Dude #2 *Kamil Orzechowski as Dude #3 *Tara Joshi as Stripper *Jessica Levy as Blonde Uncredited *Natalie Gauvreau as Stripper Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'St. Joseph of Cupertino's Medallion' - Lets the user levitate whoever they focus its power on. However, when the medallion is used again on someone else the previously levitated person shoots up into the air uncontrollably, suffocating in the stratosphere and crashing back down to earth. It is the main artifact of the episode. *'Sitting Bull's Riding Blanket' - Enables horse and rider to become one – transfers adrenaline from rider to horse allowing the horse to perform great feats of speed and strength at the cost of the rider's life. Stored in a section assumedly focused on either Native American- or horse-related artifacts. *'Julia Child's Apron' - Properties: Allows wearer to create the perfect pastry every time. Warning: Wearer will be unable to stop cooking and baking for others. Seen by Abigail during her tour given by Artie. *'Original Ginsu Knife' - Supposedly able to cut through an aluminum can. Other effect(s) are unknown. Seen by Abigail during her tour given by Artie. *'Pancho Villa's Boots' - Imbued with the power to numb any guilt or grief caused by one's own actions. Users must first walk approximately one mile before the artifact will activate. *'King Kamehameha's Hawaiian Lei' - Transports the wearer to a tropical paradise in their mind by making you see, feel, and think that life is LITERALLY a beach. *'Blinding Lamp' - Effects unknown, but assumed to cause blindness. Its display card was seen next to Myka after Pete removes the Lei. Located in Aisle Vallecito-((illegible)). *'Rainwater Urn' - Origin and effect(s) unknown. It's display card is seen behind Pete after he removes Kamehameha's Lei. *'Leon Panetta's Projector'https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Projector.jpg - Causes evidence and images to be altered by operator's personal beliefs. Its display card is seen behind Pete after he removes Kamehameha's Lei. *'Jean Eugène Robert-Houdin's Water-Escape Tank' - Effect(s) unknown. Seen by Monty while being shown artifacts belonging to famous magicians by Pete and Myka. *'Harry Houdini's Water Torture Chamber' - Effects unknown. Seen resting horizontally and full of water in the introduction to the magic section. Whether it was stored under the name of Robert-Houdin merely by coincidence or due to the set designer confusing him with Harry Houdini is unknown. *'Harry Blackstone, Sr.'s Light Bulb' - Glows separately from any fixture and levitates when put in the air. *'Alexander Herrmann's Moustache Scissors' - Effects unknown. Seen on the digital poster screens behind Pete and Myka. *'Leon Herrmann's Sword and Playing Cards' - Effects unknown. Seen on the digital poster screens behind Pete and Myka. *'Claude Alexander Conlin's Thought Control Turban'https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magician_Screens_1.PNG - Exact effects unknown, presumed to allow the wearer to manipulate the thoughts of others. Seen on the digital poster screens behind Pete and Myka. *'Harry Houdini's Straitjacket' - Effects unknown. Seen on the digital poster screens behind Pete and Myka. *'Joe Van Victorina's Loaded Gun Barrel' - Effects unknown. Seen on the digital poster screens behind Pete and Myka. *'Harry Kellar's Vanishing Lamp' - Exact effects unknown, presumed to be able to vanish. Seen on the digital poster screens behind Pete and Myka. *'Howard Thurston's Floating Playing Cards' - Capable of flotation. Seen on the digital poster screens behind Pete and Myka. *'Newmann the Great's Mind-Erasing Cabinet'https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Magician_Screens_2.PNG - Able to erase minds, likely of those who enter it. Seen on the digital poster screens behind Pete and Myka. *'George the Magician's Lightning Electrodes' - Effect(s) unknown. Seen on the digital poster screens behind Pete and Myka. *'Dividing Box'https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dividing_Box.PNG - Exact effects unknown, but presumed to allow for the complete separation of the body into three pieces. Seen in the magic section. Red box with a yellow human image. Also known as a "Zig Zag Girl Box", possibly belonged to its inventor Robert Harbin. *'Hammock' - Effects and origin unknown. Pete was lying on it while wearing the Lei. *'Frying Pan' - Effects unknown. Has a black handle and a silver bottom, was seen handing on a peg across from Julia Child's Apron. *'Knife Block' - Unknown whether it is an artifact, or simply holds knife artifacts, as no contents were visible. Shelved next to the Frying Pan. *'Various Wooden Utensils' - At least two containers filled with various wooden spoons, forks, and sporks were stored on the shelf behind the Ginsu Knife. Whether these are all related or individual artifacts is unknown. *'Bakeware Dish' - Effects unknown. Round, with a glass lid. Seen stored behind the Ginsu Knife. *'LAFF! Sign' - Effects unknown. Seen in the section beside the cooking section. Bulbless, with a red box surrounding the white text. *'Table Set' - Effects unknown. Small, round wooden table with two identical cushioned chairs, plate cloths, silverware, and plates with bowls on top. Seen behind Julia Child's Apron. *'Native American War Bonnet' - Effects unknown. Seen when Claudia is shelving the Riding Blanket. Red feather base and white, fluffy feathers. *'Saddlebag' - Effects unknown. Stored near the Riding Blanket. Trivia *In what seems to be 'A Fish Called Wanda' (1988) shoutout, Claudia cons a racehorse owner, and tells him she's staying at 'the Cathcart Towers' hotel. *Music from Gioachino Rossini 's overture to 'La Gazza Ladra ' ("The Thieving Magpie") plays during the scene where chips fall from the sky. *The Maximus Hotel is the same hotel featured in "Duped", in which Jilian and Gary Whitman, and later Pete and Alice Liddell (as Myka) check in. Quotable Quotes References Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes